My Stupid Dear
by rmn21
Summary: Namjoon mencintai rekan kerjanya yang bernama Seokjin. Ia mencoba membuktikan kalau cintanya tak main-main, namun kisah cinta tak lengkap tanpa masalah bukan? Bad Summary! Warn rated M untuk bahasa kasar dan adegan ranjang! Boy x Boy!


_**My Stupid Dear**_

 ** _Summary: Namjoon mencintai rekan kerjanya yang bernama Seokjin. Ia mencoba membuktikan kalau cintanya tak main-main, namun kisah cinta tak lengkap tanpa masalah bukan? Bad Summary! Warn rated M untuk bahasa kasar dan adegan ranjang! Boy x Boy!_**

 ** _Note: Cerita ini sebelumnya pernah saya publish di Wattpad dengan pen name Saiko21. Itu akun saya jadi ini bukan jiplak karya orang ya xD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dua orang model tengah bergumul di kasur menunjukkan pose erotis. Keduanya dihujani blitz kamera yang tak henti mengabadikan pose indah menggairahkan yang terlihat alami. Pemotretan selesai. Keduanya masih terdiam di tempat yang sama.

"Can we play now dear?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Seokjin di sebelahnya mendengus geli, sembari melepas wig panjang yang melekat di kepalanya. Pertanyaan retoris yang selalu terulang dari mulut yang sama.

"Not now Namjoon." Seokjin membalas dingin. Memilih meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Seokjin sudah kebal. Ia tahu dibalik mata itu ada setan yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Okay. Bagaimana kalau bir?" Namjoon tersenyum menantang. Seokjin mendengus kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau yang membayar tuan." Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Berjalan mendahului Namjoon yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Namjoon. Menuju ke bar dengan keheningan menyelimuti. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berdua tiba di sebuah bar mewah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang orang berkantong tebal. Alunan musik yang menghentak terdengar memekakan telinga terdengar di sepanjang penjuru. Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan menuju meja. Memesan minuman pada seorang bartender dan kemudian saling menatap.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu Namjoon. Kuharap kau tidak memberikan obat perangsang dalam gelas Vodka milikku. Aku tak mau harus repot-repot membersihkan diri setelah mendesah di bawahmu." Sarkas. Seokjin tersenyum miring. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Kau memang pintar dear. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau repot, aku bisa membersihkan setiap inchi tubuhmu itu dengan lidahku." Namjoon menyeringai senang mendapati reaksi Seokjin yang melotot ke arahnya. Seorang bartender menyerahkan dua gelas vodka. Seokjin mengangguk singkat sebagai bentuk terimakasih. Mereka meneguk liquid ber alkohol itu dalam diam.

"Seokjin?" Seseorang menepuk pundak lebar milik Seokjin,membuatnya menoleh. Matanya berkilat bahagia menemukan teman lamanya kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yoongi! Lama tak bertemu!" Seokjin tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi. Fokusnya tak lagi pada gelas vodka miliknya. Namjoon yang melihat itu menyeringai. Ia sudah berhasil membubuhkan 'pemicu' itu ke dalam minuman Seokjin.

"Aku kaget bisa melihatmu disini Seokjin. Kukira kau tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di bar." Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Seokjin mendengus.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa Yoongi." Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Yoongi tertawa singkat.

"Siapa dia?" Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Rekan kerja." Jawab Seokjin singkat.

"Oh hai aku Yoongi." Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijawab oleh Namjoon.

"Aku Namjoon." Jawabnya disertai senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi Seokjin. Sampai jumpa lagi." Yoongi menepuk singkat pundak Seokjin sebelum berlalu dan menghilang di antara puluhan orang.

"Siapa dia?" Namjoon bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Seokjin acuh. Ia kembali meminum cairan yang masih tersisa di gelasnya.

"Ayo kembali." Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya. Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangan milik pemuda itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar dear. Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan minumanku." Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin mendecih sebelum kembali duduk.

Ada yang salah. Seokjin bisa merasakan jika suhu disekitarnya meningkat.

"Hei, kau tidak merasa panas?" Seokjin bertanya pada Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak dear. Bukankah ruangan ini telah diberi pendingin?" Kata Namjoon tenang. Seokjin memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mencari apa yang salah pada dirinya. Tubuhnya semakin lama terasa makin panas. Satu jawaban terlintas. Seokjin mendelik emosi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Namjoon?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan emosi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah di depannya ini, namun tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Mau ku bantu dear?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya bergerak mengelus tangan Seokjin, mengundang desisan tertahan dari bibir berisi milik pemuda itu.

"Shit. Kau gila." Seokjin memaki. Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh itu dalam rangkulannya. Membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah hotel tak jauh dari bar. Seokjin hanya bisa mengikuti. Tak punya tenaga hanya untuk sekedar melawan.

"Kita sampai dear.." Namjoon menghempaskan tubuh yang sedari tadi di rangkulnya ke kasur. Membuat sosok itu memekik kaget.

Namjoon menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada sepasang bibir berisi di depannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin agresif. Namjoon mengigit kecil bibir bawah Seokjin, memintanya membuka mulut.

"Engh..." desahan lolos saat Namjoon mulai meraba tubuh seokjin dari balik kemejanya. Tangannya bermain di sekitar dada. Memilin puting yang sudah menegang. Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya beralih pada leher mulus milik Seokjin. Menjilat dan mengigit kecil leher indah tersebut.

"Ah!" Seokjin memekik saat Namjoon mengigit dan menghisap lehernya lumayan kuat. Tangan Namjoon bergerak tak sabar membuka kemeja Seokjin. Membuang kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya perlahan turun ke dada putih Seokjin. Mengulum puting yang sudah kemerahan. Sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

"Damn!" Seokjin selalu memaki tiap Namjoon memberikan kenikmatan. Tangan Namjoon bergerak menuju milik Seokjin yang masih terbalut celana. Menekannya lembut, membuat Seokjin mendesah. Namjoon menyeringai. Kini ia meremas milik Seokjin dengan kuat.

"Ahn!" Seokjin memekik. Namjoon melepas celana milik Seokjin. Semua dalam sekali hentak. Membuat tubuh di bawahnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Namjoon menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuh itu dengan bibirnya. Membuat desahan desahan nikmat menggema mengisi kamar hotel mereka.

"Hah- hurry up- engh.." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata sayu. Namjoon menyeringai lebar.

"As your wish." Ucapnya. Ia memainkan milik Seokjin. Mengurutnya lembut dan sesekali meremasnya. Membuat tubuh di bawahnya mendesah tak karuan. Tangannya perlahan beralih pada kerutan kecil yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Akh!" Seokjin merasakan asing di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Namjoon mencium bibir itu berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ia menambahkan satu lagi jari. Jarinya bergerak menggunting.

"Mmhhh..." Seokjin mendesah di sela sela ciuman mereka. Namjoon menambahkan satu lagi jarinya. Membuat tubuh Seokjin sedikit bergetar. Dirasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Seokjin menatap takut-takut pada milik Namjoon. Namjoon yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil memberikan kecupan pada bibir Seokjin.

"It's okay dear. Akan kulakukan selembut mungkin." Namjoon berujar pelan, suaranya terdengar serak karena gairah. Ia menggesekkan miliknya pada lubang Seokjin. Membuat pemuda itu mendesah.

"Engh- fuck mehh-" Seokjin meracau tak sabar. Namjoon perlahan memasukkan dirinya. Seokjin memekik begitu merasakan ujung kejantanan Namjoon perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Ia meringis sakit saat milik Namjoon berusaha masuk. Namjoon yang sadar kalau perlahan akan tambah sakit langsung memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akh!" Seokjin menjerit. Matanya meneteskan air mata karena menahan sakit. Namjoon mencium kedua mata itu, berusaha membuat Seokjin tenang. Saat merasakan pinggul Seokjin bergerak kecil Namjoon mulai bergerak. Namjoon mulai bergerak pelan. Seokjin meringis merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu. Namjoon semakin menambah temponya.

"Ah!" Seokjin mendesah keras saat Namjoon mengenai sweetspot-nya. Namjoon yang mendengar itu langsung menghentakkan miliknya kuat berkali kali. Membuat Seokjin tak bisa berhenti mencakar seprai di bawahnya guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menumpuk.

"Ahh..hah...s-sebentar lagi..kkuh..." Seokjin menatap Namjoon sayu.

"Bersama-sama dear..." Namjoon mengatakannya setengah berbisik. Ia kembali mengulum bibir manis milik pemuda di bawahnya.

"Mmmhh...ah...hah..." Seokjin mendesah tak karuan. Dirinya sudah hampir sampai

Begitu pula Namjoon. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya sampai dalam dua hentakan kuat ia melepaskan semuanya. Bersamaan dengan badan Seokjin yang membusur karena sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Namjoon perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dan berbaring di sebelah Seokjin yang masih terengah-engah.

"You're sexy dear." Namjoon tersenyum sembari mengecup pelan bibir berisi Seokjin.

"Shut up." Seokjin menjawab ketus sambil mengerlingkan matanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Namjoon hanya terkekeh sebelum menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Have a nice dream dear." Namjoon tersenyum kecil pada sosok di sebelahnya yang kini telah tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

* * *

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Diliriknya kasur disebelahnya yang telah kosong. Ia mendecih saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia mencoba bangun meski rasa sakit menyerang tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Sialan." Umpatnya pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Ia menemukan setumpuk pakaian dan juga kertas di atas meja. Syukurlah ia tak harus pulang dengan baju compang-camping. Seokjin membawa pakaian yang terlipat rapi itu ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket di sana sini.

"Hah..." helaan nafas lega meluncur mulus setelah ia selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Diliriknya kertas yang masih tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Dear, pakaian ini untukmu. Kalau kau sudah selesai kau bisa check out. Dan jika kau ingin sarapan pulanglah, aku sudah mengantarkannya pada adikmu.'

Seokjin meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia meninggalkan kamar hotel dan menelfon adiknya.

"Halo?"

"Jimin, cepat jemput aku. Aku ada di depan hotel xxxx".

"Hm, baiklah." Telfon dimatikan. Seokjin memilih mengecek pesan-pesan yang siapa tahu belum dilihatnya. Matanya mengerling bosan kala melihat hanya nama Namjoon yang terlihat di daftar pesannya.

"Hyung!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar. Seokjin mendongak dan menemukan adiknya yang berada di dalam mobil. Seokjin langsung membuka pintu di samping kemudi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di hotel ini hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Diam kau. Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Seokjin ketus. Jimin merengut tak terima.

"Asal kau tahu hyung. Sekarang aku sudah 22 tahun. Bukan anak kecil lagi!" Protes Jimin tak terima. Seokjin tak peduli dan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar lewat kaca mobilnya. Jimin hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat sang kakak hanya mengacuhkannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka sampai di sebuah kediaman megah milik keluarga Park. Jimin berhenti di depan rumahnya dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada salah satu sopir. Seokjin sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung!" Panggil Jimin. Seokjin sedikit menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar. Jimin kini sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Itu, Namjoon hyung tadi mengantarkan sarapan untuk kita." Ucap Jimin dengan mata berbinar. Bisa dipastikan bahwa makanan yang di bawa Namjoon itu enak.

"Hm, aku sudah tahu." Ucap Seokjin acuh. Namun bukannya menuju meja makan ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau tidak sarapan!?" Teriak Jimin frustasi. Kakaknya sekarang benar-benar merepotkan sejak kejadian itu. Jimin akhirnya memilih memakan sendiri makanan yang dibawakan oleh Namjoon.

* * *

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang kekasih. Namun pemuda itu menolak dan malah merapatkan dirinya pada Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Taehyung?" Tanya Namjoon lembut. Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Tentu saja menemuimu hyung~ aku merindukanmu~" Kata Taehyung dengan nada manja. Namjoon menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Eh! Taehyung!?" Sebuah suara pekikan membuat mereka berdua menengok. Di belakang mereka berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat terkejut.

"Eomma! Aku merindukan eomma!" Taehyung langsung berlari dan mendekap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ara~ Taehyung kau semakin tampan saja. Eomma juga merindukanmu." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil membalas pelukan Taehyung. Namjoon memijit keningnya lelah melihat Taehyung dan ibunya yang tampak begitu dekat.

"Taehyung, Namjoon sekarang kita makan siang sama-sama ya? Eomma sudah masak untuk makan siang." Ucap nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum lembut. Taehyung mengangguk antusias dan menggandeng wanita paruh baya itu menuju meja makan. Lagi-lagi Namjoon menghela nafasnya lelah.

Ini sungguh tidak akan mudah. Pikirnya.

* * *

Seokjin merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Bibirnya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengeluarkan helaan napas berat. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca . Ia mendecih saat menatap dirinya di depan kaca. Sebuah kissmark terpampang nyata di lehernya. Ia membuka sedikit pakaiannya hingga menampilkan lebih banyak lagi bercak merah menghias sepanjang leher dan bahunya.

"Akh, sial apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan. Shhh, kalau begini aku tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan!" Seokjin mendesah frustasi sembari melihat jejeran kissmark yang terpatri di kulitnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K. Tangannya bergerak mengambil beberapa plester sebelum mengembalikan kotak itu pada tempatnya.

"Ck, setidaknya ini akan membantu." Gumam nya sambil menempelkan plaster di atas kissmarknya. Seokjin mendesah lelah. Setelah ini ia akan ada pemotretan, bagaimana nasibnya jika mereka menanyakan tentang seluruh bercak merah yang menghiasi tubuhnya ini? Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya. Memilih acuh dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Jim, aku pinjam mobilnya." Ucap Seokjin pada Jimin yang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jimin heran. Tidak biasanya kakaknya ini mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Sudahlah cepat." Ucap Seokjin tak sabar. Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menyerahkan kunci mobil pada sang kakak. Seokjin segera mengambil kunci itu dan melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Seokjin memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya ia sudah terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya. Ia dijadwalkan untuk pemotretan pada pukul 8 pagi, namun ini sudah pukul 10 lewat. Benar benar parah. Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung BigH agency. Melangkahkan kakinya tergesa melewati setiap tangga yang ada. Masa bodo dengan lift, lebih cepat naik tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 2.

Seokjin berdiri mematung di ruangan yang harusnya digunakan untuk pemotretan. Kenapa tak ada satupun persiapan? Seokjin mencegat salah seorang staf yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa tak ada satupun persiapan untuk pemotretan?" Tanya Seokjin heran. Staf itu membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf, tapi jadwal pemotretan itu diundur besok pukul 9 karena Namjoon-si berhalangan hadir. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap staf tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh hari ini dirinya benar-benar sial!

"Sialan." Umpatnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman gedung. Ia menjalankan mobilnya lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan lapar menggerogoti perutnya. Ah ingatkan dia bahwa dari semalam perutnya sama sekali belum terisi. Apalagi setelah aktivitas semalam tentunya Seokjin kini merasa benar benar lapar. Ia merutuk menyesali tindakannya yang tidak ikut sarapan bersama Jimin.

"Mungkin sepotong roti dan kopi cukup." Gumam nya. Matanya melirik sekeliling dan tersenyum tipis kala menemukan sebuah cafe. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam cafe. Aroma roti yang baru saja masak membuat perut Seokjin semakin berontak minta diisi.

" _ **Brioche**_ dan segelas americano." Ucap Seokjin pada salah satu pelayan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lelah di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Ponsel menjadi alat pengusir bosan sembari menunggu pesanannya.

"Hai." Sebuah suara lembut membuat Seokjin mendongak, menghilangkan fokusnya dari ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda -yang menurutnya seumuran Jimin - sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seokjin mengernyit. Hell tidakkah pemuda di depannya ini bisa melihat kalau masih banyak bangku kosong di sekitarnya? Kenapa ia malah duduk di depan Seokjin yang berusaha mencari ketenangan ini? Seokjin hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Silahkan." Ucap Seokjin dengan seulas senyum dipaksakan. Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini bukan miliknya, orang lain juga berhak berada di sini. Pemuda itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan senang hati di hadapan Seokjin.

"Jung Hoseok." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis. Seokjin memandangnya heran.

"Hah?" Tanyanya seolah tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok." Ucap pemuda bernama Hoseok itu sekali lagi.

"Oh." Seokjin hanya menggumam dan kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada telfon miliknya. Hoseok di depannya hanya tertawa canggung. Tak lama pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan milik Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum singkat sebelum menikmati sarapannya. Ia sempat melirik Hoseok dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu tak memesan apapun dan hanya memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum aneh. Serius, Seokjin bukannya pede atau apa. Nyatanya memang pemuda di hadapannya ini tengah menatapnya tanpa henti sedari tadi. Seokjin hanya berpura-pura acuh dan menghabiskan sarapannya sesegera mungkin.

"Ehm, hyung?" Seokjin langsung melirik Hoseok tajam. Apa apaan setua itukah wajahnya hingga pemuda di depannya ini langsung memanggilnya hyung? Okay memang itu kenyataan.

"Hm?" Tanya Seokjin berusaha tak peduli. Sarapannya sudah habis, dan sekarang ia tengah menatap keluar dari jendela cafe.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin." Jawab Seokjin singkat tanpa menoleh pada Hoseok. Namun ia bisa menangkap ekspresi bahagia yang di keluarkan oleh Hoseok.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Seokjin hyung! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Hoseok dengan nada ceria. ia membungkukkan badannya singkat sebelum meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih setia di tempatnya.

"Ah ya! Hyung, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Hoseok sedikit berteriak kala dirinya sudah berada di ambang pintu. Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Jimin kini tengah menonton salah satu film favoritnya di ruang tengah. tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar yang membuatnya mau tidak mau menghentikan acara nonton filmnya. Dilayar ponselnya tertera nama 'My Bunny'. Tolong jangan katakan itu alay, karena cinta memang buta bung.

"Ya Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin setelah mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Jimin ah...ini soal Namjoon hyung." Jungkook di seberang sana menjawab ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap ibu, kakak, dan alien yang tengah menikmati sarapan di ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya sayang?" Tanya Jimin heran.

"Dia sedang makan dengan seorang alien- ah maksudku seorang pemuda." Jawab Jungkook yang kini masih memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Alien? Siapa?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Alisnya semakin menukik tanda bahwa ia makin tak mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"OH ASTAGA MEREKA BERCIUMAN!-" Dan detik itu juga panggilan mereka terputus. Jimin semakin bingung. Apa maksud dari teriakan kekasihnya tersebut? Ciuman? Siapa? Namjoon? Tunggu, bukankah Namjoon menyukai kakaknya? Ya kan? Hell, dasar playboy sialan. Dan kini Jimin menyesal sudah memakan makanan pemberian Namjoon dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N: well ga tahu harus buat TBC gimana. Jadi di TBC in disini lol. Disini Jungkook siapa? Adiknya Namjoon? Loh kok ga diajak makan? Nah loh. Saya tahu ini sesuanu. Masa baru chap satu udah ena2? xD wkwkwk tapi gapapa saya emang mau buat yg beda/? Pokoknya nanti juga dijelasin kok, gimana mereka ketemu, hari2nya dll.**_

 _ **Oh ya, saya sadar kok kalo bagian ena enanya(?) itu ga banget. Makannya di chap lain bakal saya perbaiki lagi dengan durasi yg lebih panjang/ohok.**_

 _ **Segini aja deh kayaknya. See you neet chap~**_

 _ **Brioche: sejenis roti dengan tekstur empuk, bentuknya semacam cupcake. Biasanya dihidangkan dengan kacang kacangan.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
